


Date

by Blueskydancers



Series: Secrets and Consequences [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueskydancers/pseuds/Blueskydancers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's February!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in February 1984

“So you want to go out for dinner or something next week, then?” Sean asked awkwardly as he came back into the room.

Looking up from the book he was reading, Lan decided he had a pretty good idea what Sean had in mind, given that it was the end of the first week in February. As his usually bluff, northern git of a boyfriend was the most unlikely romantic, he wanted to saviour it. “You have any particular day in mind?” He played innocent.

“I thought next Thursday,” Sean mumbled, looking anywhere but at him.

“Wait a minute, isn’t Thursday Valentine’s Day?” Lan asked feigning surprise

“Um… yeah I guess so. I mean, yeah it is…”

“So’re you asking me out on a Valentine’s date, then?”

Sean shuffled his feet and stared at the floor, making it almost impossible for Lan not to smile.

“Yeah,” Sean suddenly launched into an explanation, “Well, it’s just that this is the first year that we’ve been out.” 

“Out of the closet or out of the force?” Lan smirked. 

“Both, yer bugger,” Sean growled. He looked hard at Lan and then took a step forward, looking just a little threatening, “You were winding me up; weren’t you?”

“Just a bit.” 

Lan waited, knowing that Sean would have to break the silence and that his inability to wait Lan out would wind him up even more.

“So?” Sean huffed.

“So what?”

“D’ya want to come out to dinner next week? I’ve booked a table at that Italian you like,” Sean said impatiently.

Dropping his book Lan climbed off the couch. Walking over to Sean, he threaded his fingers through the loops at the front of Sean’s jeans, pulling him closer. They were of a height and when their mouths were nearly touching, he whispered, “I’d love to.”

A smile transfigured Sean’s features, reminding Lan once again how gorgeous his boyfriend was.

Wrapping his arms around Lan’s waist Sean pulled him even closer, until their bodies were touching from knee to chest. “So how am I doing at losing me unromantic northern git reputation?”

“Badly, if you have to ask, you wanker.” Lan couldn’t stop a chuckle escaping.

Sean grew serious. “I know I don’t tell you or show you enough, but I do love you. More than anything.”

Lan leaned back a little so he could look Sean straight in the eye. “I know. And I really don’t need you to change. Even though you tried to hide it, I saw your softer side, and that’s what I fell in love with.”

Burying his nose against Lan’s neck, Sean mouthed the pulse point there. 

Sliding his arms around Sean’s neck, he tilted his head to allow more access. “I love it when you do that.”

“I love that you love it.” 

Sean shifted and Lan felt a welcome hardness matching the one in his own jeans. 

“Hmmm. That’s good.” He muttered.

“What’s good?” Sean's voice was muffled against his neck.

Lan slipped a hand between them and squeezed Sean’s cock gently, “I’m glad only bits of you are getting softer.”


End file.
